Blaine's 100 Truths
by sarcasticflare
Summary: Let's face it: everybody hates those stupid '100 Truths' things on Facebook, even fictional characters. This is the purest form of shameless fluff, you've been warned.  I had so much fun writing my Kurt one, I decided to go again!


1. last beverage: Mountain Dew!

2. last phone call: Wes…

3. last text message: Kurt.

4. last song you listened to:_ Mine _by Taylor Swift. She's awesome!

5. last time you cried: I watched Titanic last night, so…last night.

6. dated someone twice: Nah.

7. been cheated on: …I don't think so.

8. kissed someone & regretted it: Um…

9. lost someone special: Yeah.

10. been depressed: Never.

11. been drunk and threw up: I don't remember throwing up, but yes.

LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:

12. Pink

13. Blue

14.Green

THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (2011)

15. Made a new friend? Indeed!

16. Fallen out of love? I don't really think it was love, to be honest.

17. Laughed until you cried? Yes.

18. Met someone who changed you? I have (;

19. Found out who your true friends were? Hell yes.

20. Found out someone was talking about you? Nope.

21. Kissed anyone on your fb friend's list ? 3 I have.

GENERAL:

22. How many people on your fb friends list do you know in real life: Maybe… 80%?

24. Do you have any pets: a puppy named Kreacher :D

26. What did you do for your last birthday: Wes and David threw me a party… it was embarrassing.

27. What time did you wake up today: 7:30 am!

28. What were you doing at midnight last night: Skype!

29. Name something you CANNOT wait for: HARRY POTTER.

30. Last time you saw your Mother: Ten minutes ago?

32. What are you listening to right now: I'm still listening to Taylor Swift…

33. have you ever talked to a person named Tom? No!

34. What's getting on your nerves right now: I am really hungry, but the fridge is too far away.

35. Most visited webpage? Facebook.

37. Nicknames? Blaine Warbler, Hobbit, and many other ones that are far too inappropriate, courtesy of Wes and David.

38. Relationship Status? I have an awesome boyfriend 3

39. Zodiac Sign? ...Whaaaat?

or She? He!

41. Elementary? I don't remember .

42. Middle School? … not going to say.

43. High School? Dalton Academy _and _William McKinley High School!

44. Hair Color? Dark brown.

45. Long or short? Long!

46. Height: Too short…

47. Do you have a crush on someone? Jake Gyllenhaal. Don't judge me…

48. What do you like about yourself? My hair is pretty cool, I guess.

49. Piercings? None.

50. Tattoos? Maybe later, if Kurt lets me…

51. Righty or lefty? Righty. How boring.

52. First surgery: Never.

53. First stitches: I tore a nasty gash in my leg on my bike when I was eight…

54. First best friend: Wes.

55. First sport you joined : Soccer!

58. First pair of trainers: …what the hell is a trainer?

RIGHT NOW:

59. Eating - Pizza

60. Drinking – Mountain Dew

61. I'm about to – Text Kurt back.

62. Listening to – I AM STILL LISTENING TO TAYLOR SWIFT, SO STOP BUGGING ME! I LIKE HER.

63. Waiting for – school to begin (;

64. Want kids? I do.

65. Get Married? To one person in particular 3

66. Career? I don't know, I'm only 17!

WHICH IS BETTER :

67. Lips or eyes? Lips.

68. Hugs or kisses? Kisses!

69. Shorter or taller? Taller.

70. Older or Younger? Older.

71. Romantic or spontaneous? Romantic.

72. Nice abs or nice arms? Arms.

73. Sensitive or loud? Sensitive…

74. Hook-up or relationship? Relationships are better.

75. Trouble maker or hesitant = Hesitant

HAVE YOU EVER :

76. Kissed a stranger = Yes.

77. Drank hard liquor = Yes.

78. Lost glasses/contacts = I have.

80. Broken someone's heart = I don't think so…

81. Had your own heart broken = Nope.

83. Turned someone down = Nah.

84. Cried when someone died = Yep.

85. Fallen for a friend = Mhmm 3

DO YOU BELIEVE IN:

86. Yourself = I do!

87. Miracles = Indeed.

88. Love at first sight = Si.

89. Heaven = I guess so…

90. God = I don't really know…

91. Kiss on the first date= Yeah.

92. Angels = They're real. 100% real.

ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:

93. Had more than one bf/gf? at once? Not my style.

94. Is there one person you want to be with right now? Yes 3

95. Did you sing today? In the shower.

96. Ever cheated on somebody? Nah.

97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go, and why? I don't want to go back in time. Today has been pretty good, so far.

98. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would it be? Probably the day we won that big soccer match. That was pretty fun…

99. Are you afraid of falling in love? I'm afraid of falling into a pit of hungry sharks! Love is nothing to be afraid of.

100. Posting this as 100 truths? Of course I am.


End file.
